Thousands of heart patients who suffer from severe ventricular heart failure could benefit from cardiac transplantation. However, because of a shortage of donor hearts, most of these patients face a shortened life span characterized by frequent hospitalizations, severe physical disability, and death from congestive failure or cardiogenic shock.
One medical device developed to aid these heart patients is a heart pump such as a ventricular assist device (“VAD”) which enables heart patients to return to prolonged and productive lives. Heart pumps are typically connected to the left ventricle of the heart. One end of a tube such as a graft is connected to the heart pump and the other end is connected to the ascending Aorta or the descending Aorta. Once connected, the heart pump pumps blood from the left ventricle to the ascending or descending Aorta to improve blood flow.
Conventional heart pump implant methods utilize connectors called sewing rings which are attached to the myocardium of the heart using sutures. A separate surgical tool is then used to cut a hole centered in the myocardium through the sewing ring. A shaft extending from the heart pump is inserted through the hole and into the left ventricle. The sewing ring is used to clamp and hold the heart pump in position on the heart.
To prevent life threatening hemorrhaging and other complications, a sewing ring must hold the heart pump securely in position. Furthermore, the seal between the sewing ring and the heart pump must be sufficiently tight to prevent blood loss from the heart.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved connector which securely holds a heart pump in place and which seals the connection between the connector and the heart pump to minimize patient complications from heart pump implant surgery.